End of the Battle
by My Lady Vader
Summary: The handmaidens and Padme see their families after the Battle of Naboo.
1. Padmé Naberrie

**Each handmaiden and Padmé's reunion after the Battle of Naboo**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank Obiwanlivesforever for bringing to my attention that Sola's children were not born at the time and for their suggestions. I am updating Padmé's, Sabé's and Saché's to lengthen them and add more details.**

**Author's Note2(2011) I like to occasionally re-read some of my fics, and sometimes, when I do that, I need to fix it somehow, add something, take something out (In this case, completely rewritten)…so here comes the newly edited edition of End of the Battle! **

**Also, I might want to point out, that I am taking some liberties with the customs of the Naboo without much research put into it. **

**Disclaimer: Once again, Star Wars does not belong to me. (Though I wish it did…)**

* * *

_Padmé_

The battle was over. Finally. Less than a week had gone by since the two Jedi Ambassadors had entered the lives of the Naboo, yet it seemed like a lifetime. A lifetime of death, of hiding, of politics. Naboo was tired, injured, but it was also victorious.

And, contrary to the belief of her people, Queen Amidala was only a small part of the victory.

There weren't many reporters on Naboo; they respected each other's privacy far too much. Of course, there were reporters that informed the rest of Naboo what was going on in the political world, but it was based purely on fact. No assumptions were made.

The battle had been over for hours, and Amidala was growing tired. She had been speaking to the people, explaining to them what had happened, and how the Naboo would get over this as a unit.

Now, all she wanted to do was go home and take a hot bath.

She hadn't even had time to shower before being dressed as the Queen and presented to her people. But she could not refuse them, either. The Queen was for her people, not the other way around, so Amidala must sit and talk and answer question after question after question.

Soon, the people began to disperse, and Amidala excused herself to 'attend to matters in the palace.' She was escorted by her handmaidens, who were equally tired as she. They entered their private rooms, and a unison sigh floated the halls.

Amidala bathed and relaxed her aching muscles. She was dead tired, but it would still be awhile before she could sleep.

There was no 'Royal family' on Naboo. Each Monarch was elected, then after a four year term, was either re-elected, or a new Monarch was elected in their place. The people chose who would guide them, not bloodlines.

And due to this reason, the Queen or King's family was not given special attention. When elected, the new Monarch was given a 'title name', in her case, she was Padmé Amidala. However, as a peasant, or in hiding as a handmaiden, she was Padmé Naberrie. This was her family's name.

One she was going to be using soon. Of course, she knew her family knew she was alright; they would have seen it on the holovision. However, that fact didn't ease her need to see them, face to face.

Amidala slipped out of her bedroom, dressed in a simple handmaiden gown. She had given all staff strict orders not to contact her directly; in case of emergency, they were to contact her handmaidens. Then they would either cover for her, or contact her.

But they knew she needed to be with her family.

Having been almost a day since the prisoners of the Trade Federation had been released from the prison camps, Amidala knew that her family would be home. Her family was not poor, nor were they in the upper class. However, they lived quite comfortably, and owned two houses; one in Naboo's capital, and a retreat called Varykino.

Amidala walked to her former house, enjoying the coolness of the Naboo air. She breathed in deeply, and was very pleased when no sand or dirt filled her lungs. Soon, she found herself rounding the bend that led to her house. Carefully walking up the staircase, she knocked.

Light flooded the darkening street, and Padmé found herself staring into her father's face.

"Padmé!" he cried, and she fell into his arms and wept.


	2. Sabé

**Each handmaiden and Padmé's reunion after the Battle of Naboo**

**Disclaimer: Once again, Star Wars does not belong to me. (Though I wish it did…)**

* * *

_Sabé _

She had been with the queen the entire time, never leaving her side. She even insisted on being the decoy, but this time for the horde of people the Queen would need to be talking to. But she had said no.

"You are a true friend, Sabé. But I need to do this. I cannot shrink away from this duty," the young Queen had said quietly.

So Sabé was determined to bare it all with her friend and Queen. Until the very end.

Which came late into the night.

"We thank you for your questions and your support," Sabé said in her regel tone. "But the day grows late, and her Majesty is in need of-"

Sabé was sure that Amidala had just kicked the handmaiden's calf.

"Is needing to attend certain important matters in the palace," Sabé amended. "We thank you, and bid you all good night. If any of you have more questions, you may return tomorrow."

Sabé was sure she could feel the glare coming off the Queen, even though the Monarch's face was neutral.

The other handmaidens helped to usher the Queen out of the throne room and into their private rooms. There, they finally got some peace…the first, true peace in a long time.

Sabé knew it wasn't too long ago that the Trade Federation had blockaded their world in real time, but it seemed ages. She glanced at herself in the mirror and swore she saw grey hair.

Thankful to have a set of quarters to herself, Sabé undressed and stepped into the 'fresher to allow the hot water from the shower to soak into her skin, and to wash away all the stress.

Because she needn't stress anymore. The battle was over. They had won. They were victorious.

Then why did Sabé feel so guilty? Why did she feel as if they had lost? She wasn't sure, and she knew she needed sleep.

Half an hour into her much needed nap, Sabé was awoken to a light tapping on her door. Begrudgingly, the young girl stood up and tromped to the door. It was her fellow handmaiden, Eirtaé.

"The mistress has left to visit her family," the blond handmaiden said.

Sabé nodded. "Okay," she said, the sleep still in her voice.

Eirtaé nodded to her. "And you are on call. You must be ready to meet with anyone needing to speak with the queen."

Sabé knew she should have been expecting that, but that didn't stop her from snapping.

"Eirtaé!" she growled. "I have been the decoy queen for days now, and I have hardly gotten a minute of sleep! Why is it so hard to tell the public, for one night…_one night_…to can it?"

Eirtaé looked horrified, even though she was fully acquainted with Sabé's character. "Sabé!" she cried. "You know that we are here for the people, and cannot take a vacation!"

"If you want me to snap at our people, allow them to speak with me," Sabé said coldly. "But I am going to bed now. To sleep." Then, the decoy queen shut the door on the blond handmaiden.

When Sabé awoke six hours later, she felt refreshed and ready to take on the day.

And it turned out that she and the other four handmaidens were given the day off, and the secondary handmaidens took their place. Sabé was overjoyed at the fact.

"I heard that Amidala told Panaka that we needed some time to rest and recover in order to be able to do our jobs to the fullest extent," Rabé said, excited.

Sabé agreed with the Queen.

And she knew exactly how she was going to spend her day.

Sabé didn't have any immediate family. One of the reasons she had become a handmaiden was no one was able to take care of her. However, she did have a great aunt that she loved. Liné. Great Aunt Liné. She was a sweet, old woman that liked the smell of cinnamon. Too much cinnamon for Sabé's taste.

Liné lived in a small cottage outside Theed. It was where Sabé lived until she became a handmaiden in training six years ago. She hadn't been to see her great aunt in years, and not only missed her, but she was worried for her. What had happened to the old woman during the occupation?

That thought caused Sabé to hurry, and she was almost running. She didn't stop to buy a speeder; the giant things couldn't manage the small, winding route to get to the cottage, and Sabé knew a short cut. However, it involved crawling over a fence, and Sabé was sure that if Eirtaé ever found out…Sabé smiled to herself. The blond handmaiden would never find out.

Finally, she was there. The garden looked kept, which was a good sign. Walking up to the door, Sabé suddenly felt nervous. It was senseless that she, the Queen's decoy, who put herself in danger every day to protect the Queen, was afraid of seeing her great aunt! Sabé took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Nothing. Silence. Sabé's skin grew clammy, and she knocked more forcefully. "Aunt?" she asked, then pressed her ear to the door, hoping to hear something.

Nothing. Quiet. Dead silence. Sabé took a step back and pulled out blaster out and was about to fire on the door when it was flung open, and a wrinkled old woman was in its place, holding a blaster of her own.

"I told you droids to leave an old woman alone-" she said, then stopped when she noticed that it was a young woman and not a mechanical machine.

"Aunt, it's me," Sabé said.

Liné frowned and studied her a moment, then dropped the blaster. "Sabé! My dear, dear Sabé! You are safe!"

Sabé found herself enveloped in her great aunt's arms, surrounded by love.

And cinnamon.

* * *

**So I know, there probably wouldn't be cinnamon in the Star Wars galaxy…but think of it as a creative liberty. :D **


	3. Saché

**Each handmaiden and Padmé's reunion after the Battle of Naboo**

**Disclaimer: Once again, Star Wars does not belong to me. (Though I wish it did…)**

**A/N: This one is going to be a little more sad than any of the other ones. **

* * *

_Saché_

Rabé glanced over at her friend. "Saché, are you alright?"

Saché looked up at her friend and nodded firmly. "Yes…I'm fine."

Rabé nodded, but didn't believe her. The second youngest handmaiden was staring intently at her hands, as if studying every grove and wrinkle.

Saché actually wasn't looking at her hands, rather in the direction of her hands. Instead, images flashed through her mind, over and over.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Saché hoped that the images would leave her memory, even for the shortest time. It didn't work.

_Saché was surrounded by the other handmaidens, ready for battle. Amidala was explaining her plan to the Gungans and the Jedi. Yané, the youngest handmaiden, walked up to Saché and whispered, "do you believe we'll win?"_

_Saché looked down at the girl and sighed. "I don't know. I hope so." _

_Amidala walked up to the two girls and said, "We're ready." _

_Saché nodded and replied, "We will fight with you, malady."_

_Amidala smiled and laid a hand on Yané's shoulder, then walked away. _

_Saché glanced to her left and saw a young man who she recognized, but wasn't sure from where. He was in the resistance force the Naboo had created after the Queen had left planet. She walked closer to him, then realized it was her brother. _

"_Natan!" she yelled._

_The soldier turned and Saché saw recognition flutter across his face. "Saché!" he cried and ran to her. They hugged, and then he pulled away. "You are alright! The moment the federation's ships entered our atmosphere, I feared for your life. And then there were rumors the Queen had been killed-" he cut himself off and took a step back and took a deep breath. _

_Saché frowned and looked at him. "Natan…what are you not telling me?"_

"_I was so angry…" Natan whispered. "And I attacked them." _

_Saché frowned. True, it was not the Naboo's way to attack out of anger, or to attack at all, but attacking a bunch of droids shouldn't have made him like this. Unless…_

_She frowned and looked up at him. "You…?"_

_He nodded. "Yes. The Neimoidians. I saw some of them walking down the street…and I couldn't help myself. I could just see them living in the Queen's chambers…living off her food…your food…and if the rumors had been true, and the Queen dead…" he trailed off again, then picked back up, with fresh anger in his eyes. _

"_I knew they would have killed you to. So I killed them." _

_Saché gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. "Natan!" she cried. "How could you?" _

_Natan shook his head. "I was angry…and I am overjoyed that you are safe and alive…but I will not forgive them." _

_Saché put her arms around her brother, but he didn't return her hug. "Natan," she whispered, "please. Please try." _

A day had passed since the handmaiden's day off. Saché busied herself with Amidala's wardrobe; the celebration of Naboo was in a few days. However, Saché did not feel like celebrating.

_Saché put all her brother had said behind her and concentrated on the droids, and keeping the Queen safe. A quick glance to her left, Saché was about to move forward and take out three battle droids. However, she saw a Destroyer droid rush up to a group of Naboo and fire on them. _

_Saché's eyes widened when she saw that her brother was among them. "NATAN!" she screamed, and fired everything she could on the destroyer. However, the bolts didn't penetrate the shield, and the Naboo fell. _

_A rush of blue, and the droid was dismantled by the young Jedi, but Saché wasn't paying attention to him. She ran to the fallen soldiers and knelt next to her brother. "Natan, please," she whispered. It was too late. _

It was the day of the celebration. Yané, after much interrogation of the other handmaidens, pieced together what had happened to make Saché so silent the past few days. The young handmaiden walked up to her friend and hugged her.

Saché was taken aback by Yané's gesture, but returned it gladly. It was nice to have someone to hug again…she missed her brother. He had all but raised her when their parents had died.

Yané pulled away and looked at Saché and said, "You have a family here, Saché. I know we aren't blood related…nor can we take the place of your brother. But we are family."

Saché watched as the youngest, but sometimes the wisest, of the handmaidens, and, for the first time since the invasion, smiled.


	4. Rabé

**Each handmaiden and Padmé's reunion after the Battle of Naboo**

**Disclaimer: Once again, Star Wars does not belong to me. (Though I wish it did…)**

* * *

_Rabé_

Rabé smiled to herself as the sunlight began to filter through the shades in her bedroom. A consistent banging on her door only caused her to smile wider. Eirtaé was probably annoyed at her now…she should have been awake and up over an hour ago.

"RABÉ!" she heard Eirtaé yell through the wooden door. "Get out of bed now!"

Rabé jumped out of bed and flung on a purple gown and ran to the door and opened it. Eirtaé had been about to yell again, but settled with a glare.

Rabé lifted a hand and said, "I know. I'm up, I'm ready."

Eirtaé growled softly to herself and led the way, Rabé snickering behind her.

The rest of the day went as follows: Rabé fixed up Amidala's hair, then she sat in the throne room and tried not to fall asleep while Amidala talk politics. Eirtaé kept shooting glares her way. Rabé tried very hard to stay still, but she was just so…bubbly today.

In truth, she was excited. She had gotten word that her family were coming to Theed to see her again. She was unable to go see them after the final battle, as they lived far away from the capital. She wasn't even sure if the droids made it that far; it didn't matter, though. They were alive and were coming to see her.

When they finally adjourned, Amidala went up to Rabé and whispered, "What is your secret?"

Rabé blushed. "I'm excited to see my family," she said.

Amidala smiled. "They are coming tonight, I assume?"

Rabé nodded.

"I see. Well, handmaiden Rabé…you are excused for the night. Go, have fun with them," she said, and Rabé bit her bottom lip and, in a very lady-like manner, ran out of the room into her own, and dressed in a plain dress, then ran outside.

Rabé was waiting in a small café, rather impatiently. She bit her bottom lip, and her foot was jerking up and down. Finally, she heard a small, squeaky voice say, "Matar! Matar! I see her!"

Rabé jumped up and grinned when she saw her two younger sisters and four younger brothers. They all tackled her legs at once, each asking their own questions.

"Did you fight?"

"What was it like, off planet?"

"Is Tatooine dusty? Someone said it was dusty, but I don't believe them."

"Of course it is dusty, Rie!"

"What do Gungans look like?"

"Are the slimy?"

"Did they smell like old fish?"

"Did you die?" The last one was from her youngest sister, little Lilé.

"No, Lilé," Rabé said, picking the girl up and hugging her. "I am very proud to say I did not die."

Lilé hugged her sister, and then Rabé set her down and hugged her mother. "I missed you so much," Rabé breathed, glad to be in the comfort of her mother's arms.

"I was so worried about you," her mother said. "We all were."

Rabé stepped back and smiled at her family, and realized…this is what she had been fighting for. And this is what she would _continue _to fight for. Family.


	5. Eirtaé

**Each handmaiden and Padmé's reunion after the Battle of Naboo**

**Disclaimer: Once again, Star Wars does not belong to me. (Though I wish it did…)**

**A/N: Go read the other four chapters! They have been done completely over!**

* * *

_Eirtaé_

Eirtaé, in the beginning, was greatly disappointed that Amidala had gotten the position of Queen, and Eirtaé, who had run against her, was demoted to handmaiden.

She took it upon herself to teach the other handmaidens everything that they needed to know about etiquette. They resented her for the fact. She was strict and uptight didn't help either. And she isolated in a sea of brunettes; Eirtaé herself was blond. She felt that they discriminated against her; she was never invited to their pillow fights or water parties.

And it hurt.

However, they began to slowly embrace her, and she was invited to their pillow fights. She never went, but it felt nice to be invited.

When the invasion happened, and the royal palace was taken, the handmaidens quickly executed their plan to protect the Queen. Sabé was quickly dressed up as the queen, and Eirtaé gave her a quick lesson on how a queen should act.

"Quick!" Rabé yelled from the door. "The droids are almost here!"

"Remember what I've taught you!" Eirtaé hissed at Sabé. "Don't ruin this! You are the queen's only chance!"

Sabé surprised the blond handmaiden by giving her a hug. "Eirtaé, you get on my nerves. A lot. However, I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

Eirtaé then surprised herself by hugging the decoy back. It was quick, and she pulled away almost instantly. 'Thank you," she whispered, and Sabé smiled, then looked up as the droids entered the room.

But that had been so long ago. Now…Eirtaé felt she had a family with her fellow handmaidens, and even with the queen herself. They had all taught her to smile, and even to laugh. Occasionally.

However, when it was time for Eirtaé to see her father, who had taught Eirtaé how to be a queen, she felt apprehensive.

He had brought her up to succeed, and she hadn't seen him since before the election. She was worried what he might say…

When he mother had been around, she took most of her father's strict teachings, leaving young Eirtaé to grow up, but giving her time to be a child. That all changed when she had left, and Eirtaé was forced to grow up to quickly.

So now, she waited in an empty thrown room, a lowly handmaiden outfit on, waiting for her father. She was nervous, worried, exited…

"Eirtaé!" she heard a voice, and turned behind her and saw her father. She straightened her back and looked into his eyes, the way he had trained her to do.

"Father," she greeted, and was shocked and surprised when he enveloped her into a huge hug.

"I was so worried," he said, "I watched and waited for any news!"

Eirtaé could hardly say a word; she couldn't even hug him back. He pulled away and was grinning.

"F-father? You…aren't disappointed?" she asked.

He chuckled and hugged her again. "Eirtaé…my baby girl. I was…at first. Then, I learned of all the things a Queen has to really go through…the death threats. And I realized…that you being safe was far more important."

Eirtaé smiled at him and hugged him. "I missed you so much."

Her father hugged her back.


End file.
